Dos almas, un cuerpo y un sueño alado
by bernabex27
Summary: Fluttershy en uno de sus paseo de picnic, se encuentra con un joven unicornio inconsciente en un sendero del bosque evesfree, que le contara recuerdos de la infancia y que esta en busca de su hermana mayor adoptiva. Que esta ultima le ayudara a recuperar el amor rosa de su infancia del joven. Habera muchos shipping de cualquier tipo, malos entendidos entre el joven y esas personas.
1. Un percance en medio

**Este es mi primera historia que hago espero que sea de su gusto disfruten y comenten**

**¡Ya comencemos!**

**-Un percance en medio**-

Un sendero del bosque everfree Fluttershy paseando en buscando un lugar para hacer sus tranquilos picnic con sus animales se tropieza con algo blando que no se movía, ella se asusta y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos.

¿Qué era eso? - (Se preguntó Fluttershy así misma con miedo) -

Al ver a través de ellos ve lo que era la cosa, era un joven corcel unicornio, tendido en el suelo en posición fetal de un celete claro, de melena negra como su cola también pero un detalle en particular no tenía cutie mark. Fluttershy preocupada se le acerca aun con miedo pensó en lo peor de los casos que estuviese muerto el joven, Fluttershy ignoro lo sucedido anteriormente ante su miedo trago saliva se le acercó para tomarle el pulso (recuerden lectores que tienen cascos porque son ponis no tienen manos humanos para sentir el pulso) puso su orejas para escuchar sus respiración efectivamente respiraba pero muy leve y cortado.

Qué alivio aún vive – dijo Fluttershy (lanzando un leve suspiro)

Pero me pregunto ¿cómo llego hasta acá con todas esas heridas y casi colapsando? – se dijo Fluttershy asi misma (mientras pensaba vio que abrazaba con fuerza entre sus dos cascos una foto, lo que le causa curiosidad, sin embargo, era mayor su preocupación por el joven)

Mejor me lo llevo conmigo necesita primero auxilios creo que en mi casa hay un botiquín – se dijo Fluttershy

Fluttershy cangándolo en su espalda al joven se le suelta la foto de los casco que cae al suelo Fluttershy se da cuenta pero antes de recogerlo con su boca les avisa a sus amigos animales le pide perdón por el picnic será para la próxima será sus animales asintieron con la cabeza un si ella sombrío, recoge la foto y se va a su casa. Llega va a su casa a las afuera del bosque everfree, entra en ella y se dirige a su habitación que había una sola cama, abre las sabanas de la cama de ella, acuesta al pony en su cama aun con las sabanas abiertas y al lado de este había un mueble que dejo la misteriosa foto del joven, mientras tanto Fluttershy busca en un closet un botiquín, lo encontró y lo tomo con su boca había de vuelta a dirección a la cama cuando escucho unos gemidos proveniente del pony en la cama ella se acercó con miedo dejo el botiquín en la cama y miro hacia al pony. Que el joven empezó temblar, ella lo tapo son las sabanas porque pensó que tenía frio pero no paraba de temblar ella pensó que era otra cosa. Estaba en eso el joven empezó a murmurar algo.

mmm… no te vayas, vuelve, por favor quédate conmigo, te lo suplico noooo… dijo el joven unicornio (Se quedó dormido)

Pobrecito tuvo una pesadilla pero ¿que fue todo eso? por poco se me olvida – dijo Fluttershy

(Tomo el botiquín y saco una vendas de gasa le vendo la frente y brazos al joven, termino guardo el botiquín y se acercó al joven por última vez, para salir de la habitación)

Buenas noches descansa – dijo Fluttershy

(Le dio un beso en la frente) como La gasa era blanca, así que el beso de Flutershy le quedo marcado, se sonrojo un poco por lo sucedido, poco a poco se calmó y salió de la habitación para no despertarlo. Fue a la sala de la casa donde había un sillón y se acostó bastante cansada por lo sucedido.

Continuara…

**Me despido hasta la próxima Atte. Bernabex27**


	2. El té de los recuerdos parte 1

**Espero que sea de su gusto disfruten y comenten**

**¡Ya comencemos!**

-**El té de los recuerdos Parte 1**-

Era una mañana soleado para mí era terrible, por los primeros rayos del sol entrando por una ventana medio tapada por las cortinas de este, que desgraciadamente me apuntaban directo a la cara, eso me molesto me cori de donde estaba moviendo las sabanas para cubrirme la cara, no me fije que estaba ya en la orilla que me caí con sábanas y todo dolorido al suelo.

Auch me dolió demasiado – se dijo el joven. (Acariciándose la cabeza) pero ya desperté, pero que tengo (aun tocándome note que tenía una venda amarada en la superior de mi cabeza, note que también partes de mi cuerpo estaba vendado, viendo mí alrededor que estaba en una casa muy limpia y ordenada vi mi foto en el mueble lo guarde en mi cola)

Quien fue que me vendo y me trajo acá de alguna manera tengo que agradecerle la ayuda ¿él o ella? – se preguntó el joven. Mmm esperen estoy en un segundo piso debería bajar a ver si había alguien en casa a preguntar dónde estoy – se dijo el joven. 

Estaba bajando al primer piso cuando escuche a alguien tarareando una canción, seguí la melodía que esta empezó a sonar más fuerte cuando pase por el living de la casa desde hay vi alguien en la hacia la cocina, estaba haciendo una ensalada en una fuente era una pony amarilla de melena y cola rosada. Me acerque a un sillón en el living y me senté para escucharla mejor y más tranquilo viéndola. Ella ya había terminado de hacer la ensalada, tomo la fuente con sus cascos salió de la cocina al living en eso me vio que le provocó un susto tremendo que soltó la fuente de sus cascos al aire, yo me preocupe aprovechando el sillón como trampolín Salí disparando hacia la fuente en el aire para tomarlo pero mi equivoque me impulse muy poco, vi como la fuente volaba arriba de mi cabeza pero no le paso nada a la fuente cayó bien en una mesa del living, estaba en eso que no me di cuenta que iba en la dirección de la pony y caí encima de ella con los ojos cerrado esperando el impacto. Aun con los ojos cerrado, frotándome la cabeza con unos de mis cascos y con la otra estaba inspeccionando mi alrededor sentí algo blando y tibio, abrí los ojos para ver lo que tocaba me di cuenta que estaba tocando a la pony amarilla de antes. Me sonroje, pero me di cuenta que ella también estaba sonrojada y que me miraba sin decirme nada, hasta que me hablo.

(Aun roja y tímida) disculpe…podría salir…de encima mío…me da vergüenza…por favor… - dijo la pony amarilla.

(Ya tranquilo) o si me salgo al tiro – dijo el pony. (me salí de encima de ella y le estire unos de mis cascos) permíteme le ayudare a pararse (y la asiento en el sillón tranquilamente, me fije en su espalda tenia alas me di cuenta que era una pegaso) disculpe si la molesto pero usted se parece un ángel tan delicada y linda señorita.

Gracias por lo de ángel pero ángel es mi conejito y por lo de linda (poniéndose roja de nuevo tapándose un ojo con su pelo) pero mi nombre no es señorita, es Fluttershy y el tuyo.

O mis modales mi nombre es Bortex señori… (Me acorde de su nombre) Fluttershy gracias por todo – le conteste.

Después de eso nos preparamos a comer la ensalada que se salvó del incidente, y después comenzamos, me dijo que sus amigas iban a venir a conocerme y darme una fiesta de bienvenida más tarde, porque fluttershy les conto en la mañana antes que despertaba de la cama, sobre que tenía un pony mal herido en su casa y que lo encontró en el bosque everfree. En eso Fluttershy me pregunto porque de algunas cosas que estaba haciendo en el bosque y también porque me había escuchado la noche anterior teniendo una pesadilla y esa misteriosa foto.

¿qué hacías en el bosque por favor dime si tú quieres? – me dijo Fluttershy 

No te preocupe te diré todo lo que quieras porque tú me ayudaste es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – dijo Bortex

\- **Recuerdo del bosque everfree** -

Estaba caminando por el bosque para cortar camino hacia poniville, cuando mire que en suelo había un trébol de cuatro hojas lo recogí y murmure algo.

Que suerte tengo encontrar una de estas por aquí, voy a guardarla para dársela a mi hermana mayor – dijo bortex (lo guarde en mi cola)

Estaba en eso cuando fui atacado por detrás por una manticora me golpe con su cola de escorpión, caí a tierra, la manticora estaba a punto de darme el golpe final cuando miro al lado había una planta la tome y se puse de frente a la manticora que al verla se fue corriendo lejos de ahí, yo me quede sorprendido por lo sucedido y mire la planta que tome antes no me lo podía creer era la Coleus canina, o más bien conocida espanta gato (recuerden los leones son gatos grandes no mas).

Esto es gracias a la hoja de trébol que encontré me dio una mano o quiero decir hoja. Que me pasa me siento cansado, con sueño y me dormí (al parecer que ese golpe de la cola me roso que me dejo fuera de mi mismo no sé cuánto dormí hay en ese lugar) – me dije a mi mismo

\- **De vuelta a la casa de Fluttershy** -

Lo lamento lo sucedido, Bortex – me dijo Fluttershy

No se preocupe son cosas que pasan a veces y ahora que me acuerdo (sacando de mi cola el trébol pero maltratado ahora tenía tres hojas no mas) ya perdí una espero, dársela a mi hermana mayor – le dije a Fluttershy

¿Hermana? ¿Quién es la conozco, tal vez? – me pregunto Fluttershy

**S**i lo último que supe de ella que venía a poniville hacer unos de sus trucos de magia y espectáculos – le dije a Fluttershy

Trucos de magia, conozco alguien pero continua – me dijo Fluttershy

Como te decía, ella tiene una típica una típica forma de expresarse a los demás como era su ego a así "yo la gran y poderosa… - le dije a Fluttershy. (No canse a terminar porque fui interrumpido por fluttershy)

Trixie… es tu hermana (asustada escondiéndose detrás de la mesa) – me dijo Fluttershy

Si ella misma y porque estas así, hiso algo ella, no me digas que se les fue el ego a la cabeza y se le fue las cosas de las manos – le pregunte a Fluttershy

Bueno si hiso algunas cosas malas, trajo al pueblo a la osa menor, pero eso no fue su culpa, fue de unos potros Snips y Snails. Todo salió bien porque estaba hay mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, ella calmo a la bestia y pero después ella volvió a atacar Ponyville con el amuleto del alicorn a desafiar a mi amiga gracias al poder del amuleto de alicorn, ganando Trixie expulsando a mi amiga del pueblo y creí que era el fin que perdería a mi amiga para siempre, pero Twilight no se rindió volvió una vez más usando el poder de la amistad para engañarla a Trixie que se quitara el amuleto del alicorn. Unos guardias la arrestaron por tratar de conquistar ponyville – me dijo Fluttershy

Donde esta Trixie ahora, por favor dime – le dije a Fluttershy

Ella está encerrada en la cárcel del castillo de canterlot – me dijo Fluttershy

Realmente eres hermano de Trixie es que no te pareces aunque seas un unicornio aunque tu pelaje sea igual a de ella de celeste, pero tu melena negra como tu cola, pero Trixie de celeste con melena y cola blanca – me dijo Fluttershy

Te diste cuenta realmente no soy su hermano de sangre, ella fue adoptada en mi familia por parte de mi abuelo Tom… Tom Berry que es un granjero de rocas igual que yo, pero yo soy algo diferente Al abuelo por ser curioso encontrando cosas ( mostrándole el trébol a Fluttershy y guardándolo de nuevo en mi cola ) a si no mal recuerdo me él dijo que la encontró a Trixie cuando potrilla ella estaba llorando parece que había sufrido muchas cosas desde pequeña, el abuelo le abrió las puertas de la casa no sabía mucho yo porque era un bebe pony de 2 años y ella 5 años por eso ella es mi hermana mayor. Actualmente tengo 16 años estaba cuidando la granja de roca solo porque el abuelo mmm…

¿Y tus padres? – me dijo Fluttershy

mmm… mi madre falleció cuando nací y mi padre no lo sé, nunca lo conocí pero no importa el abuelo era y será un padre para mi – le dije a Fluttershy enojado

¿qué paso con tu abuelo? (para cambiar el tema anterior porque se dio cuenta de mi enojo) – me pregunto Fluttershy

El murió hace unos años cuando tenía 13 años y Trixie tendría 17 ella no lo sabe, porque ell años antes ella me dijo que se iría de casa a buscar suerte con sus actos de magia, le suplique que no se fuera, pero el abuelo me dijo que no la detuviera es su destino buscar sus sueños y hacerlo real. Unos años después que trabajaba con el abuelo en la granja, a él le empezó a pesarle el cuerpo por la edad avanzada que tenía en ese entonces, un día yo trabajando como de costumbre picando rocas dulces que tenía en el terreno del abuelo las que vendía a los vecinos del lugar, la familia pie entre otros estaba en eso que escucho un ruido en la casa del abuelo, pensé que era un ladrón tome la picota que uso para romper las rocas para defenderme por si acaso resultaba ser verdad que había un ladrón, entre en la casa, vi que la mesa del comedor estaba votado de costado con el mantel en el suelo tapando algo (trague saliva por el miedo por lo peor que podía pasar) lo levante con miedo y quede en shock a ver a mi abuelo inmóvil en el suelo me demore unos segundo en reaccionar para tomar desesperante el teléfono llame al hospital de ponyville (era el único hospital que estaba más cerca del pueblo porque donde estaba no había hospitales) llegaron un unicornio doctor con dos terrestre con camilla que se llevaron a mi abuelo de la casa en un coche y estuvo un tiempo hospitalizado en el hospital de ponyville. Hasta que me visito a la granja una pegaso de cuerpo gris de melena rubia y cola igual, era Derpy Hooves la cartera de ponyville con una carta para mí, del doctor del hospital de ponyville. La hice que pasara a la casa y tomo asiento en el living de la casa le ofrecí una limonada recién exprimidas, me lo rechazo, pero no me molesto eso porque me mostro una sombrísa amable, ella me entrego la carta y ella metió su casco en su cartera y saco, un muffin de chispas de chocolate, que se lo estaba comiendo mientras yo leía la carta que decía:

\- **Carta del hospital de ponyville **-

Para el joven Bortex nieto de Tom Berry, de parte del doctor Red Cruz le informo que su abuelo despertó por leve momento, pero no mucho por falleció a las cinco horas de que había derpierto lo perdimos de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre lo lamentamos su perdidas de su abuelo. (Con lágrimas en los ojos)

Pero su abuelo entre esas cinco horas de vida tuvo la oportunidad de escribir sus últimas palabras su testamento en dos cartas una para usted joven y otra para su hermana Trixie, pero que raro siento que e escuchado ese nombre en otro lado no creo que sea la misma Trixie esa maga que nos trajo problemas por ponyville ya como sea le hemos dicho a la señorita Derpy Hooves que lo guarde las otras cartas suya y de su hermana por un momento mientras que usted lee esta carta si se dio cuenta que Derpy está comiendo sus muffin, es que les gusta los muffin.

Atte. Doctor Red Cruz

(Ya había terminado de leer mire a Derpy ella a verme a la cara con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos corriendo por mis mejillas ella dejo de comer y lo dejo de la lado en el sillón del living y me dio un abrazo con sus cascos y alas. Ese abrazo cálido de ella es como si una madre abrazando a su porrillo. Después nos separamos y ella me dio las otras dos cartas, la de mi hermana lo guarde en mi cola y leí la que decía mi nombre.

-** Testamento para Bortex** -

Mi querido nieto quiero decirte que soy feliz de haberte tenido conmigo todo estos tiempos hasta ahora pero la vida no es eterna hay un principio un final. No llores por mí, se fuerte por tu hermana. Si la encuentras de nuevo quiérela como yo te quise a ti dale su oportunidad de ser de nuevo tu hermana en tu familia aunque no sean de sangre y sean diferente yo los quise por igual. Es tu hermana cuídala.

Atte. Tom Berry.

(Terminando de leer se cae de la misma carta un pedazo de papel que dice)

Posdata: cuida la granja es tuya de tu fruto de tu trabajo además feliz cumpleaños porque hoy es 27 mayo

Me despido de Derpy que se fue volando a terminar su trabajo del dia antes del anochecer

-** Devuelta con Fluttershy** -

Si Fluttershy mi abuelo falleció me dejo su granja en mi nombre y otra carta no la he abierto (mostrándoselo a Fluttershy) es de Trixie y no creo que sea correcto ver algo que no es mío, se la tengo que entregar personalmente – le dije a Fluttershy con una sombrisa

Fluttershy voy a buscar a mi hermana con permiso – le dije a Fluttershy (a punto de salir de la casa Fluttershy se para frente mí). ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

No te puedo dejar salir así en esas condiciones yo voy contigo – me dijo Fluttershy

¡Pero Fluttershy! – le dije a Fluttershy

Sin peros Bortex, ya tome mi decisión iré contigo – me dijo Fluttershy

Gracias Fluttershy no sé qué haría sin ti. Pero tus amigas iban a venir que hacemos. – le dije a Fluttershy

No te preocupes dejare una carta en la puerta explicando que voy y vuelvo y además podemos conversar todavía aun no me dices de tu pesadilla y la foto – me dijo Fluttershy

Todo a su tiempo, estamos listos vamos – le dije a Fluttershy

Continuara…

**Me despido hasta la próxima Atte. Bernabex27**


	3. En marcha por ponyville

**Esto es después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior**

**¡Ya comencemos!**

Fluttershy y yo nos fuimos de su casa, pero antes Fluttershy se acordó que no había puesto una nota en la puerta de su casa. Fue a su casa en busca de papel, tinta y una pluma para escribir la nota, encontró fácil el papel en un mueble, pero lo difícil era la pluma porque Fluttershy no quería lastimar a sus animalitos, yo le aconseje porque no se arranca una de sus plumas como ella es un pegaso. Fluttershy no se había dado cuenta de eso tan obvio y se arrancó una pluma que lo puso en el tintero para luego escribir en el papel, termino salimos de su casa cerrando con llave y pegando en la puerta la nota nos disponíamos a ir al castillo canterlog pero primero tenemos que comprar las boletos del tren de ponyville.

-**En marcha por ponyville**-

Creo yo que habían pasado como media hora, que nos fuimos de la casa de Fluttershy que en eso llegan las amigas de Fluttershy que eran: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity (que eran unicornio), Rainbow Dash (que era una pegaso), Pinkie Pie y Applejack (que eran pony normales)

Llega primero a la casa Pinkie que toma la nota (hace que lo está leyendo) y se ríe. Todas le quedan mirando a Pinkie hasta que habla Applejack

Mmm… Pinkie que dice la nota – dice Applejack

No lo sé, aun no lo leo, es solo (riendo) que es lindo este papel – le comenta Pinkie Pie

Todas: (es Pinkie siendo Pinkie)

En eso Pinkie le da el papel a Twilight y se reúne con sus amigas para escuchar lo que dice la nota:

\- **Para mis amigas de Fluttershy** -

_Chicas, pido disculpa por salir así no más porque sucedieron unos sucesos inesperados. Encontré antes de ayer un joven unicornio llamado Bortex que me conto de su pasado y de su hermana adoptiva. Salí con él en busca de su hermana. Fuimos al castillo de Canterlog _

_Posdata: no me busquen estaré bien._

_Atte: Fluttershy _

\- **De vuelta con Twilight y amigas** -

Es cuestión mia o ese papel tiene algo raro - Rarity

Ahora que lo dices si tienes razón Rarity aquí dice que no la busquemos pero ¿porque? – dice twilight

Qué pasa si fue secuestrada, yo me voy tal vez no estén lejos de aquí – dijo Rainbow Dash (pero fue detenida por Applejack que le sujeto la cola con la boca)

Para el carro, de tamaño pony Rainbow, pensemos positivos busquémosla con tranquilidad – dice Applejack

Applejack tiene razón, Rainbow tu eres la única con alas búscala por el cielo y nosotras por los alrededores – dijo Twilight

Tenlo por hecho (salió volando) – dijo Rainbow Dash

-** De vuelta con Fluttershy y Bortex (unos minutos después de nuestra partida) **-

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto Fluttershy - Bortex

¿Qué cosa? - Fluttershy

Tú sabes acompañarme a rescatar a mi hermana - le dije a Fluttershy

Sí, estoy segura, además que harás herido como estas necesitas de alguien que te cuide – me respondió Fluttershy alterada

(Enojado) no soy un pequeño potrillo se cuidarme bien – le conteste a Fluttershy

(Ahora ella enojada alzando la voz) ¡Que! mientras estés bajo mis cuidados, seguirás mis reglas... (Haciéndome la mirada fija)

(Sorprendido por ese cambio de personalidad, agachando la cabeza) si, mama… - le dije

Así me gusta... (Pensando en lo que dije anteriormente) espera un minuto no soy tu madre (enojada)

Mientra que estábamos caminando por el pueblo de ponyville hacia la estación de trenes del mencionado pueblo… yo veía que muchos pony del pueblo me miraban y estaban riendo en el proceso. Cuando yo los miraba enojado, ellos me corrían la caras, mire a Fluttershy que me di cuenta que también estaba riendo y la mire extrañado por lo sucedido y le pregunte

Fluttershy ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? – le critique

(Tratando de no reír tapándose la boca con su casco izquierdo) no es eso, es solo que te ves divertido con esa marca de beso en la frente – me dijo Fluttershy

Que marca de beso mmm… - me dije a mi mismo

Corriendo desesperadamente buscando un espejo para verme la frente, en eso estaba me encontré con un negocio de espejos que estaba abierto, nombrado en un letrero en el techo como lilium, me preguntaba porque ese nombre, porque realmente es nombre de una flor pero cuando me iba acercándome a la puerta un poni por dentro cerró la puerta poniendo cerrado. Me decisiones del momento rindiéndome en el lugar pero algo me llamo la atención un brillo peculiar en un basurero de la tienda, me acerque para ver ese brillo que resultó ser un trozo de vidrio que agachándome para agarrarlo con cuidado para no cortarme vi lo que tenía en la cabeza una cinta con un beso a la vista de todo, me lo saque por la vergüenza que tenía acumulada en ese momento lo tire al basurero enojado, pero no me había dado cuenta que estaba atrás mío todo ese tiempo Fluttershy me toco la espalda con uno de sus cascos que me asusto mucho que hiso que me cortara la mejilla con el vidrio que aún lo tenía conmigo ella se preocupó mucho en ese momento.

Lo… siento… no era mi intención herirte de esa manera (sacando un parche curita y poniéndolo en la herida) – me dijo Fluttershy

Gracias Flutershy, pero me preguntaba porque estaba ese beso en la cinta – le pregunte curioso a ella

Bueno veras fue algo que sucedió el primer día que te encontré ya había terminado de vendarte las heridas que tenías y aproche el momento… (no canso a decir el resto de su historia porque la interrumpí) – me dijo Fluttershy

¿? … Que quieres decir que aprovechaste el momento explícate – le dije

Bueno si no me hubieras interrumpido lo hubieras escuchado completo. Aproveche el momento no pienses mal de mí lo que hice fue solamente para darte un beso de buenas noches nada más – me contesto Fluttershy

(No sabía que decir me sentía mal por tratarla así de esa manera) lo siento Fluttershy me perdonas – le dije (dándole una sombrisa)

No lo sé, me lastimaste – me contesto mirando a otro lado

Fluttershy lo lamento, are lo que sea para que me perdones – le dije a Fluttershy

Lo que sea, entonces llévame arriba tuyo hacia la estación estoy cansada de sanarte las heridas y me dueles los cascos priss (haciendo ojitos de perrito)

Niña no te aproveches del momento – le conteste algo molesto

¿Dijiste algo? – me dijo Fluttershy (levantándome una ceja)

No nada – le dije (agallándome para que ella subiera arriba mío) (ya arriba mío me di cuenta Fluttershy era como una pluma no pesaba demasiado)

Vamos caballito andando – me dijo Fluttershy riendo

(Oye no soy un caballo soy un pony, lo estaba pensando en decírselo pero me arrepentí porque voltee la cabeza para verla mejor a Fluttershy pero la vi sonriendo hace tiempo que no veía alguien que sombria de esa manera como ella lo hacía en eso me empieza a doler la cabeza y vi alguien más en lugar de Fluttershy, una potrilla rosada sonriendo pero era un recuerdo del pasado después vi borroso me volvió a doler la cabeza pero volví a ver a Fluttershy) auch mi cabeza

Estas bien – me pregunto Fluttershy

Si creo – me dije

Continuamos el camino a la estación, cuando soplo un viento repentino que a mí no me molesto porque era suave pero ese viento no iba para no para mi sino a algo minúsculo que tire al basurero si lo leyeron bien anteriormente lo que tire fue la cinta con el beso con este viento repentino salió volando con el aire fuera de ponyville hacia un árbol que una pata de león lo agarro, si piensa que hace un león en un árbol es equivocado si no nada más y nada menos que el dios del caos y la falta de armonía Discord

Papel la comida vuela a tu casa mmm… esperen un momento esto es una cinta no un papel jajajaja da igual – dijo discord

Estaba a punto de comérselo que vio el beso, lo olio un poco y se dio cuenta que era el olor de Fluttershy pero también sintió algo particular un olor raro le dio vuelta a la cinta vio sangre hiso el mismo proceso con el beso pero estaba confundido no sabía de quien era lo único que sabia que era macho el de la sangre.

Es raro Fluttershy solo tiene a sus amigas, el conejo Ángel y otros animales. Pero de un pony macho. Yo soy el único amigo que necesita ella porque ella es alguien importante para mí y no la voy a perder por ningún semental. (Soplando la cinta para que siga su rumbo sin destino aparente, Discord se convierte en burbuja y desaparece)

La cinta siguió su rumbo pasando por appleloosa, pasando por el reino de la reina crisalis y mucho más. Volvamos con Bortex y Fluttershy ya con los boletos en los cascos para tomar el tren esta que Fluttershy le pregunta algo a Bortex

Disculpa bortex – me pregunto Fluttershy

¿sí? – le dije

Me preguntaba porque no tiene su cutie mark – me dijo Fluttershy

No lo sé Fluttershy pero ahí viene el tren después te cuento más cosas de mi adentro del tren vamos…

Continuara…

**Casi se me olvidaba quiero dedicar saludos y que visiten las historias de mis dos grandes amigas que conocí en la página de fanfiction**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 **

**Princess Super Star**

**Para ustedes mis dos amigas como decirlo - gracias por todo -**

**Atte: Bernabex27**


	4. En tren a canterlot

**Lo siento por la demora del capítulo espero que le agrade y comencemos**

**-Hacia canterlot-**

**En tren**

(Haciendo sonar un silbato) ¡Todos a bordo a canterlot! – nos decía el maquinista

Fluttershy y yo subimos a dentro. Pero saben estaba maravillado por que siendo un tren normal por fuera pero adentro era maravilloso si hubiera sido un hotel en vez de ser un tren le hubiera dado 5 estrella (creo yo que son siete estrella un hotel costoso jijiji). Tenía de todo muebles con funda roja de cuero sintético, había una mesa de pool para los ricachones estuvieran a gusto jijiji y vi también cuadros como el siguiente en que voy a nombra estaba los 6 manes jugando póker porque no lo sé jijiji mire a fluttershy pero ella estaba triste por la foto en que ella sale y mire con más cuidado la foto hay estaba por qué la tristeza ella estaba perdiendo todo solo tenía un bits ( que es moneda en equestria ) , pero había alguien rosa que tenía tapada la cara por una pegaso azul con pelo de arcoíris me dio curiosidad sentía que la había visto antes pero donde y había otra foto pero sí que era raro se llamada - el pan con mantequilla de maní mágicamente creado al 100% por celestia – en enserio asieron un cuadro por un pan ( yo también lo haría pero no por un pan sino por una banana Split – el que no sabe que es son: un plátano partido en dos en un plato al medio de ambos helado con salsa de chocolate con crema con una guinda arriba ) solo pensarlo me babeaba la boca, fluttershy se dio cuenta, me toco el hombro y yo la mire ella tenía una servilleta me limpio la boca yo le sombría.

Bortex: perdona, estaba pensando en comida (acercándome a ella cerrando los ojos lentamente, ella cierra los ojos por miedo pero sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, después lo abrió como un plato toda roja de vergüenza con la boca abierta en shock, yo no me había dado cuenta al tiro para hacer sincero soy lento en estos casos con estar con la gente yo aun con los ojos cerrado le digo algo)

Bortex: (abriendo los ojos lentamente) gracias fluttershy…

La veo toda roja la empiezo a sacudir para que volviera en si lo hiso se recupero

fluttershy: donde estoy que me paso

bortex: quieres que te diga la corta o todo lo que sucedió?

Fluttershy: quiero la corta, si no le molesta en hacerlo

Bortex: bueno yo quería agradecerte a ti, por ayudarme con mi gotera

Fluttershy: que gotera no estamos en casa

Bortex: (pegándome en la frente) es una forma de decir, que se me caí la saliva de la boca

Fluttershy: ooo en serio nunca lo pensé que fuera otra forma de decirlo

Bortex: niña tienes que salir más jijiji

Fluttershy: lo lamento por no salir solo cuido animalito (se estaba poniendo triste)

Bortex: mmm si cambiado de tema y te digo de una que paso

Fluttershy: me encantaría

Bortex: te bese la cara (si debí hacer esto antes directo siempre funciona jijiji)

Vi Fluttershy poniéndose roja pero esta vez llorando salió volando al fondo del tren trate con toda mi fuerza perseguirla esquivando a los pasajeros y algunos mmm ( no me acuerdo como se llama que te traen aperitivos o comida al asiento) a ellos se le caían comida de las bandejas que llevaban como lo siguiente vasos con bebida, galletas, algunos hotdog, etc. En eso estaba aún no alcanzaba a la pegaso amarilla (tienen que admitir que es rápida cuando se enoja) cuando me callo una malteada de mora en vaso justo en el cuerno me empezó a gotear por toda la cara no podía ver a nada estaba en eso cuando siento que piso algo y me caigo al suelo rodando a un minibar quedando inconsciente estoy cerrando los ojos veo viene fluttershy de regreso porque que paso y la vista se me nublo ( en serio un minibar en un tren estos ricos jijiji).

Sentí algo calido en mi cabeza me despierto y veo era nada mas y nada menos que fluttershy que me acarisiaba la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su regazo ella estaba sentada en una de esas silla rojas que menciones antes y yo acostado al lado de ella, pero me deperte gruscamente asustando a fluttershy en eso el tren se detiene porque llegamos a canterlot y me tira del sillón pero antes que algo me pasara fluttershy me sujeta un brazo pero no sirvió para nada como yo peso mas que ella igual nos caimos yo tratando que pasara nada a ella abraso a la pegaso para mortiguar la caída de ambos cierros los ojos esperando el impasto que funciono para que no se lastimara ella pero yo con un poco de dolor, siento que mis labios algo húmedos y abro los ojos veo que estoy besando a fluttershy o ella a mi quien sabe ella también con los ojos abriertos como plato.

**-Pensamiento de fluttershy del momento -**

Que o no primer besos con un desconocido, pero sabe a mora que rico se siente ooo no que estoy pensando se enojara conmigo tengo que salir de ariba de el pero quiero termina de disfrutar el momento ooo que estoy pensando.

**-Fin de pensamiento de fluttershy-**

Eso estábamos cuando en una silla estaba sentada mas delante de donde nos caimos estaba la pareja de todo conocemos de bombon y lyra.

Bombon: mira lyra no se ven tierno donde está la cámara, ¿lyra? ( ella no se había percatado pero al lado nuestro estaba lyra tratando de sacar una foto como loca en dos piernas caminado o mejor dicho saltando de un lado buscando la mejor angulos).

Bombon: lyra que estas haciendo

Lyra: no vez estoy sacando el mejor el angulo para estos tortolitos (en eso estaba cuando presiono el botón de la cámara para sacar la foto pero se le olvido sacar el flash que nos saco a fluttershy y a mi de nuestro transe del momento)

Bombon: tonta lyra (pegándose en la frente)

Lyra: lo siento jijiji

En eso nos levantándome del suelo ayudando a fluttershy a sacarla del nerviosismo que tenia se me olvido pero alcance agarrarla de una pierna antes que saliera volando por la vergüenza, se calmó al rato después en eso lyra se le acerca a fluttershy y le da la foto y ella se pone contenta me pregunto porque en eso se me acerca bombon me empieza a interrogar (porque a mí me pasa esto).

Bombon: oye como se te llamas, ustedes a donde van, sabes la existe sonreír por casualidad son novios.

Bortex: me llamo bortex, voy a la cárcel canterlot a ver a alguien muy querida para mí, mmm la hice sonreír mmm no recuerdo decirle un chiste pero sabes saber que está contenta es lo importante (en eso estaba cuando bombon me dijo en voz baja para no le escuchara – despistado -) disculpa me dijiste algo

Bombon: no yo nada nadita nada (mirando por todos lados).

Bortex: y lo último ella es (en eso estaba cuando la pegaso que antes estaba sonriendo estaba viéndome esperando mi respuesta) no es mi novia es solo una pony que me esta ayudando creo yo (no sé yo pero creo que escuche romperse algo adentro de la pegaso parece que su corazón) pero sabes algo (mirándole le sonríe) pero sabes puede ser algo mas.

Lyra: vamos bombon llegaremos tarde

Bortex: para que lyra esta tan apurada (le pregunte a bombon)

Bombon: es para el teatro cuídate chao

Lyra: oye compañero un pulgar arriba en lo suyo (típico de ella pensé yo jaja)

Bortex:(Mire a fluttershy) vamos…

Le tome de los cascos para salir del tren para no se me perdiera al bajar a la estación de canterlot que le puso nerviosa, me di cuenta y le sonríe para que se calmara me dio su casco pero accidentalmente se le soltó la foto y salió volando, le dije que no se preocupara que después tomaremos otra en otra cita jiji (cerrándole un ojo) que la hiso ponerse roja de vergüenza porque justo lo dije cuando estábamos rodeados por los demás pasajeros que bajaban del tren y nos quedaron viéndola, pero se calmó pero sin mirarme y dándome la espalda (creo que metí la pata jiji, fluttershy espérame). Y seguimos andando por esta inmensa ciudad hacia el castillo. Pero nos habíamos dado cuenta que no muy lejos de nosotros nos estaba siguiendo alguien, nada más y nada menos que el mismo dios del caos, discord que estaba escondido detrás de un buzón de correos.

Discord: yo no le permitiré a ese unicornio que ponga en vergüenza a mi fluttershy en público, me lo va a pagar.

Discord enojado golpeo al buzón con su cola que este exploto al instante y él no se percató que alguien lo vio desde cielo, la pegaso cartera de todos la señorita derpy estaba haciendo sus entregas matutinas cuando lo vio. Bajo ella a ver porque lo hizo eso discord y darle un sermón. Pero fue detenida por un guardia unicornio que la detuvo al instante.

Guardia: señorita derpy sé que está trabajando y que a veces nos enojamos pero no tiene derecho destruir propiedad público (mirando el lugar que exploto) poblé buzón era nuevo lo pusimos ayer y por eso le pondré una multa de limpieza a la comunidad equestriana

Derpy: p..e..r…o… yo no fui, fue el (apuntando donde estaba discord pero para la mala suerte de la pegaso discord no estaba se había escapado del lugar)

Guardia: sin peros señorita derpy tengra que hacerlo si o si

Derpy no podía decir nada solo bajo su cabeza, pero en su mente solo tenía una frase:

**¡Me vengare!**

**Continuara…**

**Atte: bernabex27**


	5. canterlot parte 1 Desviación del camino

**Canterlot parte 1 **

**-Desviación del camino-**

Bortex: Fluttershy espérame (realmente se ha molestado conmigo, pero ¿porque?) (Haciendo un poco de memoria).

**Flash-back **

Después de perder la foto y que salió volando, le dije que no se preocupara que después tomaremos otra, en otra cita jiji (cerrándole un ojo) que la hiso ponerse roja de vergüenza porque justo lo dije cuando estábamos rodeados por los demás pasajeros.

Bortex: que imbécil soy como pude olvidarme de algo así mmm

Quieren saber algo de mi bueno donde comienzo déjeme que piense en pay de limón (que rico me dio hambre jijiji) mmm en que estoy pensando bueno lo siento me deje llevar por algo jiji. Soy alguien muy hiperactivo (para que no sabe que es la hiperactividad le digo al tiro resumido)

Hiperactividad: es una conducta caracterizada por un exceso de actividad. El término suele utilizarse para referirse a la alteración de la conducta infantil que consiste en la imposibilidad de permanecer quieto. La hiperactividad supone un estado de continua actividad y movimiento, incluso durante el sueño.

Lo que me gusta mmm, como ya mencione anteriormente mí forma y gustos está relacionado con la hiperactividad pero de forma rara:

Me gusta correr porque me tengo mucha resistencia en las piernas y flexibilidad por pasar por lugares angosto, me gusta tomar jugo de betarraga y hacerme el tonto jiji pero saben es divertido compartir la alegría tuya con el mundo. Pienso muy infantil cuando la situación me necesita, cuando hay ser un maduro en la situaciones requerida, pero saben funciona mmm a veces. También me muevo cuando duermo porque mmm (agachando la cabeza) he tenido el mismo sueño por más de 10 años no sé qué significa, pero descuiden después les cuento más sobre esas pesadilla me gustaría encontrar alguien que me lo explicara que significaría ese sueño… pero (serio) que me molesta y me desagrada demasiado es que lastimen a la gente que me rodean y que son muy queridos para mí (dejando de estar serio pero con una sonrisa burlona) no le gustaría verme enojado o si jijiji...

mmm creo que eso sería todo por ahora que le puedo contar de mi porque ya perdí mucho tiempo, donde estará Fluttershy no la he encontrado con hay tanta gente aquí que creo que se me perdió me rindo es como buscar una aguja en un pajar o mejor dicho pony entonces cuando ya iba a tirar la toalla de la derrota (es una forma de decir que me rindo) escucho un murmullo alguien llorando por dirección de unos arbustos los abro lentamente sin asustar a nadie allí estaba Fluttershy con pelo frente a su carita estaba llorando me sentía mal por ella pero entonces vi un lago no tan lejos de ella habían unos patitos nadando se me ocurrió una idea pero no creo que resulte pero puedo intentarlo pensando me acorde del arbusto le arranque del él una hoja y no me había percatado antes habían frutos silvestres frambuesa (creo que se llaman así) negras y rojas. También tome un poco de esos frutos y fui al lago. Cuando llegue, me senté a orilla del lago los patos me miraron pero me ignoraron completamente, me puse la hoja en mi boca empecé a soplarle para que produjera un sonido suave pero tranquilo para los patitos, me funciono tenía la atención de los patitos que empezaron a cercarse y con mi otro brazo le daba las fresas para alimentarlo. No me había dado cuenta que espalda estaba muchos ponys escuchando detrás mío la melodía de la hoja que yo producía (realmente ese no era mi plan porque aún no estaba ella).

**Punto de vista de Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: (pensando en Bortex) porque tuvo que hacerme esto a mí, yo lo estoy acompañando y me pone en ridículo frente a tanta gente.(se pone a llorar)

Entonce empieza a escuchar murmullo frente a ella, levanta la vista para ver que estaba pasando entonces ve una gran multitud.

Fluttershy: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Dándole curiosidad se le acerca de a poco a un pony anciano cercano a ella para pregúntale lo que sucede.

Fluttershy: disculpe señor que sucede

Pony anciano: no toca maravilloso ese joven

Fluttershy: ¿qué joven?

Pony anciano: el que está al frente de todos junto al lago

Fluttershy: gracias señor (despidiéndose del pony)

Fluttershy: disculpen, disculpen (tratando de pasar por la multitud de ponys frente de ella)

Se maravilló por la melodía que produje el pony al frente de ella se le acerco y se dio cuenta quien era nada más que Bortex el pony que la puso en ridículo anteriormente se iba a ir cuando sintió alguien tomándole el brazo miro para atrás se dio cuenta que era Bortex sonriéndole y con el otro brazo poniendo encima de las de ella mirándola.

Bortex: lo siento tanto Fluttershy no era mi intención causarte molestia, si quieres no volverme a ver lo comprenderé por son un tonto que no merece tu cariños… (Fue interrumpido por abrazo de la pegaso)

Fluttershy: como te voy a odiar tontito (sonriéndole)

Bortex: Fluttershy vamos a salir a recorrer la ciudad antes de ir al castillo (sonriéndole)

Fluttershy: (no me gusta correr) espera, pensé que irías por tu hermana

Bortex: si, mmm (mirándola) pero tu felicidad esta primero

Fluttershy: (roja) está bien vamos.

Juntos nos fluimos del lago a caminar por la ciudad de canterlot

Bortex: (quedándome quieto)

Fluttershy: ¿qué pasa?

Bortex: Donde vamos

Fluttershy: tú me estas invitando a salir y no sabes a donde ir

Bortex: bueno no conozco muy bien por estos lados

En eso me pega un papel en la cara que me sorprendió mucho

Bortex: aaaaah

Fluttershy: que sucede

Bortex: aaaaah quede ciego noooo puede ser

Fluttershy me quita el papel de la cara

Fluttershy: tranquilo ya todo paso tranquilo

Bortex: gracias, me salvaste la vida (dándole muchos besos en la cara) muchas gracias

Fluttershy: tranquilo no fue (me gustaría que esto no terminase)

Bortex: ¿que eso? (apuntando al papel)

Fluttershy: (mmm rompiste el momento por un papel en blanco tontito) no tiene nada está en blanco

Bortex: no dalo vuelta

Fluttershy le dio vuelta el papel que tenía algo escrito en él y un dibujo que decía lo siguiente:

**¡Gran inauguración! ¡Del parque acuático en canterlot! ¡Con delfines que hacen malabares!**

Bortex: mmm… ya se y si vamos hay talvez lo pasemos bien. Porfa di que sí (con ojitos perritos)

Fluttershy: mmm está bien (esperen un momento se siente raro esta conversación no creen)

Bortex: ¡viva!

Fluttershy: espera tu deberías invitarme a mí no yo a ti (seria, porque use su frase de viva)

Bortex: si pero tienes que admitir que funciono jiji (sonriéndole) vamos.

Agarrando el papel con mi magia Salir corriendo detrás de mí, venia Fluttershy

fluttershy: espérame

En eso estábamos cuando pasamos al lado de un letrero que tenía dos carteles de una tal Jinx, la Bala Perdida (es un personaje no creado por mí, sino del juego league of legends) y uno sin nombre que enseguida le digo sus delitos:

**Carteles**

**El cartel de Se Busca de Jinx revela que sus crímenes son:**

Asesinato, asalto sin provocación, perturbar la paz, indecencia publica, asesinato otra vez, re-coloración no autorizada de propiedades, personificación poco halagadora de un oficial, detonación temeraria de explosivos, destrucción de la paz, hurto realmente menor, tamaño de armas exorbitante, un poco más de asesinato, incitar a la histeria colectiva, burlarse de la paz, cruzar realmente sin cuidado de la calle agravado y creación no autorizada de un póster oficial de Se Busca. Odia lo tranquilo y la harmonía.

Atte y firmado Jinx (hahahaha – nunca me atraparas - Vi – suerte)

Posdata: no atacarla por nada del mundo si la ve hulla.

**Y el otro (creado por mí) sus crímenes son pocos pero son serios son:**

Asesinatos, asalto a mano fría y con objetos variados con filos. Sus víctimas son mayorías mujeres señoritas y adultas todas asesinadas cortadas por el cuello por algo con filo(pero todas con parejas que después de los accidente que causaba las parejas se separan por su culpa) y también un asesinato a un hombre pero escuchen quien es su propio hermano un policía y cómplice que le ayudaba a limpiar sus papeles para no le encontraban sus huellas para no le identifiquen, pero no se sabe si sigue vivo porque no se encontraron sus restos, se dice por ahí los rumores de que su hermano policía se iba a entregar porque no quería más muertes y que estaba cansado de ayudarlo. Pero por miedo que lo delatara lo asesino (pero son rumores no se sabe si son ciertas). Asesino que aún no se le han identificado por ninguna persona, había alguien su hermano por eso no sirve ya. En los archivos de la estación de policía le apodaron – muchas caras – porque todos los vecinos y amigos de la victimas la última persona que vieron con la victima dicen: era su novio, su pareja o su esposo.

Si ven algunos de estos asesinos comuníquese inmediatamente con la oficial y guardia a cargo del caso llamada: vi (también del juego league of legends) especialmente por Jinx

En eso una sombra aparece y arranca el cartel del -muchas caras- y lo rompe en muchos pedazos

¿?: Ya llegue para causar problemas hahahaha… Nunca sabrán mi cara hahahaha… esas parejas de esta ciudad… hahahaha

Se fue siguiendo su camino (¿Quién será este personaje?)

Continuara…

**Atte: bernabex27**


	6. canterlot parte 2 veterinario a la mala

Como esta gente, lo siento por la demora de una semana por no entregar capitulo el viernes pasado. Por problemas que han aparecido en el trabajo, pero saben se vendió muchos pescados

Esta semana. Lo único que me frustro el día jueves, fue que a los clientes te hagan la siguiente pregunta:

¿Disculpe por casualidad mañana abren?

Esa fue la pregunta de ese día mejor dicho todo el día siendo que al entrar al jumbo hay un letrero que decía lo siguiente:

"Viernes a domingo está abierto horario normal"

Eso sería la razón de porque me he atrasado en entregar el capítulo bueno sin más demora aquí está el capítulo recién salido del horno.

**Canterlot parte 2**

Era un día agradable para todos en canterlot. Ponis paseando, humilde trabajadores vendiendo vestidos para las señoras de esta inmensa ciudad aunque sus esposos se quejasen por gastar algunos bits, aunque era baratos mmm me daba rabia todo eso pero esta tan distraído en mi paseo con fluttershy que no quise en interferir y encarar a esos ponis. Con ella llegamos al parque.

**-Diversión en el parque acuático-**

Cuando llegamos, fuimos a ver el mesón de las entradas para comprarlas.

Vendedor: ¿cuantas entradas necesitan?

Bortex: dos por favor

Vendedor: está bien serán 10 bits

Bortex: revisando mi cola saque una bolsita que en ellos hay justo tenía 9 bits y 3 cupones de 20% en dulce rocas de la granja de maud pie (no me acuerdo el nombre de la granja por el momento)

Bortex: esto es todo que tengo mmm (porque no tenía los 10 bits) (se lo mostré al vendedor del parque con duda sobre lo que pasaría)

Vendedor: mmm joven no le puedo dar entrada porque no tiene los bits necesario pero… (Que esto mirando los cupones)

Borte: ¿qué pasa?

Vendedor: donde encontró estos cupones son difíciles de conseguir

Bortex: bueno trabajando duro (sonriéndole)

Vendedor: (mirando por todos lados) hagamos algo me quedo con esto, con le doy las entradas y asientos buenos para el show que va comenzar en breve.

Bortex: está bien (estrechando los cascos con el vendedor) ¿Qué show?

Vendedor: mmm vinieron para acá sin saber nada, bueno es un show de delfines que hacen malabares

Bortex: (¿delfines? Esto es nuevo) gracias por todo. Vamos fluttershy tengo los entradas además hay delfines

Fluttershy: delfines que a donde, vamos

Bortex: ¡espérame!

Entramos y nos dirigimos a donde el show iba a comenzar mientras que buscábamos los números en nuestras sillas que nos indicaban las entradas que eran el 28 y 29. En eso estaba cuando alguien me empieza a llamar entre los ponis del alrededor mire por todos lado para ver quién era quien me llamaba, no era nada más que bonbom y lyra con un guante amarillo con un número uno en él. Nos acercamos con fluttershy para saludarlas pero me acorde de algo que le pregunte a ambas.

Bortex: consulta no en el tren me dijeron que irían a un teatro?

Fluttershy: si, chicas que paso (con miedo) si quieren decirnos

Bonbom: bueno les pido disculpa pero al principio fue idea de lyra ella se confundió con el parque con teatro

Bortex: bueno da lo mismo descuiden no pasó nada (acordándome de las sillas)

Bortex: buenos nos vamos estamos buscando nuestras sillas

Bonbom: que numero eran

Bortex: era el 28 y… (Fui interrumpido por lyra) el 29…. Que pasa lyra

Lyra: lo encontré vecino (apuntando la silla de al lado de ella)

Bortex: ¿qué quiso decirme con eso? (me acerque donde estaba apuntando que en la silla estaba el numero 28)

Bortex: lyra gracias no sabríamos que haríamos sin ti mil gracias (entonces empezó a sonar unos parlantes)

**-sean bienvenido al show-**

Nos sentamos para ver el show que comenzamos con unos pingüinos deslizándose por un tobogán entrado y saliendo fue divertido. Después salieron focas caminando en pelotas de playa haciendo saltitos en ellos. Y después para el final salieron los delfines haciendo malabares con pelotas de tenis, después con unos pinos y lo que nunca imagine ver que los delfines tomaron al presentador que estaba escondido con un micrófono en mano supuse que era que hablo en el parlante. Lo empezaron a dar vuelta en el aire como si fuera una pelota grande. Fue muy divertido todo ya había terminado todo, eso creía yo cuando sonó un ruido fuerte y fluttershy no dudo en ningún momento aunque tenía miedo ella fue en ayuda de un animal en peligro antes que su propia vida. La sigue donde iba entonces lo vi, era una orca que estaba lanzando esos ruidos fuertes alrededor de unos ponis del parque.

Bortex: que le pasa a ese… (Fui interrumpido por fluttershy)

Fluttershy: bortex es hembra la orca

Bortex: ooo wtf mmm gracias… disculpe que le paso (le pregunte a los ponis)

Ponis: esta embrazada pero no tenemos tiempo para llegarla a un hospital veterinario para que le revisen

Bortex: disculpen pero mi amiga es veterinaria en poniville y yo soy un… mmm su asistente personal (mintiendo, no me gusta mentir pero no había otra forma de ayudar además no puedo decir mi otro trabajo que tenía y utilizarlo así como si)

Fluttershy: mmm bortex que haces nunca he ayudado a dar a luz a un bebe de orca en mi vida además mentir de eso de asistente mío no estuvo bien

Bortex: lo sé pero hay una vida en peligro.

En eso estábamos fluttershy le estaba calmando a la orca porque no se dejaba de mover le cantaba una canción de cuna que para mí me parecía su voz hermosa y yo mientras tratando de que empujara a la cría del cuerpo pero nada resultaba, pero la cosa no iba bien la orca empezó a perder el conocimiento y votar muchas sangre. El tiempo mejor dicho no había tiempo para dudar más le quite un cuchillo alguien cercano a mí y le corte la parte posterior de la guata de la orca que conducía a su parte donde estaba el útero de la orca, fluttershy me vio molesta por la acción cometida y algunos ponis me empujaron, ellos no entendían el porqué, solo me insultaba de loco y entre otras cosas. Eso no me afectaba en nada, sin pensarlo empuje a los ponis y le me tire a donde había abierto el agujero en la guata de la orca metí los brazos y empecé a empujar a hacia afuera del cuerpo, que al final Salí disparado hacia fuera con una cuerda, no era cuerda sino el cordón umbilical de la orca que conecta con la cría y en mis brazos estaba una bebe orca cubierta de sangre que respiraba. Le corte el cordón para no me molestara a la bebe en brazo y había silencio en todo siendo que hace poco me insultaban, mire hacia delante y lo vi la orca madre había fallecido en frente de fluttershy. Me puse a llorar en eso se me acerca fluttershy.

Fluttershy: porque lloras

Bortex: es que no pude salvarla a la madre de la bebe orca soy un inútil… (En eso estaba cuando fluttershy me da una cachetada) (y me abraza al lado para no aplastar a la bebe)

Fluttershy: tú no eres un imbécil hiciste lo que podíamos pero mira en tus brazos

Bortex: (me miro y veo la bebe orca y sonrió) tienes razón aún no se termina esta pequeñita seguirá tiene un camino que seguir.

En eso me paro donde estaba le entrego él bebe orca a los ponis encargados del parque y nos retiramos del lugar con fluttershy

Nos fuimos de ahí, a unos hoteles cercanos pedí dos piezas para bañarnos porque aún estaba cubierto de sangre, apestamos a pescado y para descansar para mañana.

Bortex: buenas noche fluttershy (sonriéndole) mi niña valiente (dándole un beso en la frente de ella que se puso nerviosa poniéndose a tartamudear) descansa

Fluttershy: bue..na nooochees (cerrando la puerta)

Me acerco a la puerta de la pieza mía iba abrirla pero se me resbalan las llaves por la sangre, la recojo abro la puerta y estaba escuro presiono al lado de la puerta un interruptor para la luz. Se enciende veo que había un espejo al frente mío decoración de la pieza pero había algo raro detrás mío había alguien encapuchado detrás mío con un palo que no estaba antes, me fui a dar la vuelta para verlo bien y fui noqueado por un golpe en la cabeza.

¿?: Comencemos a jugar con esta pareja jajajajajajaj

Continuara….

Tiempo de pregunta:

¿En este capítulo no tiene título si quiere darle un título aparte de canterlot parte 2?

Atte: bernabex27


	7. Canterlot parte 3 ( avance )

Les pido perdón a la gente que está leyendo esta historia por no haber actualizado nada de nada por un tiempo, no creen. Aprovechando que es un día libre para mi entonces continuemos donde los deje y a terminar con este capítulo contestare dos preguntas que me han dado la gente en el mes que no he estado… posdata esto es un avance de este capítulo porque es largo

Ya sin molestias de la vida comencemos donde lo dejamos….

Canterlot parte 3 – oscuridad y los candados de la duda

En un escuro lugar desconocido para mi persona, abrí los ojos despacio como está recién despertando en ese lugar me sentía mareado, que estaba sentado en algo, pero no pude ver nada porque sentía algo molestando, en eso se escucha algo abriéndose no lejos donde estaba, era algo metálico viejo (pensé mmm ¿será talvez una puerta?). En eso estaba cuando se cerró de golpe la cosa metálica, escuche un click y se encendió la luz del lugar. Pero en eso como tenía algo en los ojos vi solamente a frente mío tres sombras, dos grandes a los lados, en el medio uno mediano como de mi tamaño y les grite.

Bortex: (enojado) ¿qué quieren de mi ustedes tres?

¿?: Podre no le e echo nada aun y ya está delirando

De repente cerré los ojos porque aún me sentía algo mareado, pero abrí los ojos asustado porque está en algún lugar desconocido con gente que no conozco podría pasar cualquier, en cuanto abrí los ojos una de las sombras se habían ido, está preocupándome por lo peor, en eso siento que alguien me toca por detrás mmm (gente no piense mal porfa) y me toca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en eso se cae lo que me tapaba los ojos, los veo era un trapo viejo algo deteriorado por el tiempo. Trate de ver lo que rodeaba recuerdan que dije sobre tres sombras bueno una se había ido para atrás de mí, bueno los otras dos sombras eran un mueble grande de madera algo deteriorada en algunas partes pudriéndose con puertas de igual manera estaba cerrada y al lado un fierro con ganchos para colgar sombreros, paraguas y entre otras cosas. Pero este no tenía nada de nada solo estaba hay parado. En eso está cuando detrás mío empezó a brillar un resplandor verde limón de la sombra de atrás en volviendo con esa aura el mueble que antes estaba cerrado ahora abriéndolo, yo viendo desde mi posición vi lo que contenía nada más que una máscara blanca es muy parecida a la máscara del teatro en vez de feliz o triste como debería ser esta era como decirlo sin expresiones faciales algo así (:-l) quede asombrado y dije

Bortex: wtf que es esa cosa?

¿?: Solo es una mascara

Bortex: nooo hablaba de la puerta bobo (con una sonrisa burlona)

¿?: (Recordando) era vieja y la compre porque fui engañado hace tiempo fue un día…

Bortex: (lo interrumpí burlescamente) aburrido

¿?: (Enojado) sabes eres el secuestrado más insoportable que he tenido que lidiar

Bortex: (contento) gracias por el cumplido

¿?: idiotaaaa…. (Golpeándome la cabeza y agarrándome la cabeza con sus dos cascos alcance a ver un poco sus cascos eran verdes)

¿?: Ahora mira esa mascara

Bortex: nooo…. (Grite moviéndome la cabeza con los ojos cerrados)

¿?: Porque no me haces caso (ya pendiendo la paciencia)

Bortex: porq…

¿?: Porque?

Bortex: porque (fui golpeado de nuevo en la cabeza ) haaaay

¿?: dilo rápido porque no quieres mirarlo (gritando)

Bortex: porque es blanca

¿?: …?

Bortex: …? (en serio que es este silencio tan frustrante)

¿?: Me preguntaba porque….

Bortex: mmm que quieres saber

¿?: Tú sabes idiota eso del blanco?

Bortex: bueno es corta me tomara unos segundo en decirlo porque tiene seis letras lo que diré

¿?: Mmm no crees que es muy corto

Bortex: sí, soy un pony que muy diminutivo de muchas cosas pequeñas en tiendes, diminuto y pequeño he,he,he…

¿?: …? no fue chistoso idiota

¿?: Entonces dilo (enojado)

Bortex: está bien pero no se enoje (a lo chavo)

Bortex: (tomando aire y sacándolo) limpio…

¿?: Limpio ¿Porque?

Bortex: yo yo yo te lo contesto, porque dije blanco y después limpio. Porque el blanco es para mí pureza del lugar es igual que dejar plato blanco, limpio no tienes nada más que hacer que tener un gran vacío en el blanco… (Mmm rimo o por celestia nunca pensé que rimaría)

Bortex: en tu cara mundo jajajaja

¿?: Idiota sigo acá… como ya terminamos de solucionar este problema del blanco vamos a lo muestro (gritando) mira esa estúpida mascara

Bortex: está bien… queee? Noooo….

¿?: Ya me arte de ti a que no quieres abrir los ojos entonces toma esto… (Sacándome un casco de la cabeza entonces lo sentí un dolor tan fuerte que hizo abrir mis ojos en eso veo que me muestra con su casco que se había ido el causante del dolor un cuchillo él me había acuchillado por detrás de la espalda, trate de cerrar de nuevo pero…) no lo harás.

tirando el cuchillo al suelo que reboto me agarro con los dos casco tratando de impedirme que lo cerrase en eso el brillo del secuestrador verde le disparo a la máscara que esta me disparo a mí una energía verde sentí como mi energía mágica azul se me salía del cuerpo en eso la máscara para un rato el secuestrado me empujo con silla al suelo que la silla se rompió aún estoy amarado, ya mi cuerpo está muy cansado lo único que canse antes de colapsar que la máscara lanzo una energía azul? Mmm mi energía que disparo al secuestrador por primera vez lo vi pero por detrás sé que es un unicornio porque usa la magia su cuerpo verde, su crin y cola era rubio. Cerré los ojos estaba tan cansado, pero unos o diez minutos después los abrí estaba en el suelo todavía, trate de moverme pero me acorde estoy amarado en eso escucho la voz del secuestrado que decía.

¿?: Por fin, no sabía cuándo despertarías

Me muevo para ver donde provenía la voz del secuestrador pero lo que vi me dejo sin habla había un unicornio azul, de crin y cola negra.

Bortex: Pero eso es imposible ese soy yo, yo soy yo o no soy

¿?: Tranquilo yo te explicó, recuerda la mascara

Bortex: si

¿?: Bueno esa mascara yo con mi energía lo active, después tomo la tuya y después tome tu lugar que al hacer eso tome tu forma porque solo sirve con unicornios

¿?: Ya menos hablas y más acción

Tomando con un aura verde el fierro con gancho que mencione antes con el mueble, espera un minuto de tamaño pony su energía es verde es lo único que no cambio y saliendo con el fierro por la puerta me dijo.

¿?: voy a jugar con tu amiguita esa pegaso amarilla tuya chaito… (Cerrando la puerta)

Bortex: amiga? pegaso? amarilla? Mmm solo conozco a una persona con esa descripción o no derpy espera un minuto derpy es gris entonces quien mmm o no que imbécil soy es fluttershy debo apurarme, trate de gatear (aún estaba amarado) hacia la puerta y cuando estaba cerca de ella vi por la cerradura y adivinen quien estaba en la puerta sujetándola el fierro que él se había llegado antes.

Continuara avance hasta el domingo…

buenos dia, buenas tarde y buenas noche dependiendo la hora de la zona del lugar que esta leyendo esta historia

se despide cordialmente de ustedes bernabex27 hasta la próxima…


	8. disculpen por dejarlo botado por 2 años

Quería pedir disculpas, a todos mis lectores por haber dejado hasta hay mi historia que tenía pero debo decir que eh olvidado como iba toda la trama en general de…

"dos almas, un cuerpo y un sueño alado"

Tuve muchos problemas con la compañía de vtr con una tontera que me paso sobre algo me ofrecieron ese pack de tripack de internet, telefonía y para los canales no nacionales…

Pero después un tiempo pagar por esas tres cosas no alcanzo trate de comunicarme con la compañía y trata de tener solo internet pero aquí empezó mi problema la compañía no me negó esa situación sino que tenía que firmar unos papeles para que me quiten los dos accesorios telefonía y el cable, hay yo no veía en que me metía, pero a terminar de hacer todo su operación, en la noche trate de meterme al internet pero empezó a cargar lentamente y se caía con frecuencia me parecía raro esto porque ante corría bien estando con el tripack mencionado anteriormente. Espere que llegara el lunes que era mi día libre del trabajo, llame a la compañía sobre el problema me dijeron que talvez era el moden que tenia de antes, llegaron al medio día y hicieron su operación se llevaron el moden y pusieron otro. Y se fueron pero el problema siguió. Espere otro día y llame de nuevo le pedí que lo sacaran tuve que firmar otro papel. A todo eso quede sin internet un año y algo casi dos años.

Esa es la razón de porque no tuve conectado hasta ahora... hasta ahora que resolví todos mis errores anteriores y e contratado con otra compañía.

Bueno para terminar esto, tratare de volver a escribir otra historia por lo anterior mencionado, con una historia diferente pero casi igual aunque en esta nueva trama estarán mis tres oc llamada:

"la falla"

Resumen corto: Contará el origen de como llego mi oc vortex a ponyville y algunos misterios relacionado con algo de el…

Gracias por su tiempo y comprensión…

Atte: bernabex27


End file.
